It's Complicated
by XxCupcakeAssassinxX
Summary: Because it's really hard to like someone, when you have to use someone else's body to talk to them...
1. Chapter 1

**~Kon's POV~**

"Oh, and her name is Sayori!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder. I blinked, dazed and confused as I watched Rukia and Ichigo disappear into the distance. I massaged my ear, which was red and sore from where Ichigo had pinched so hard(oh well, it was his body), and slowly attempted to pick apart the mesh of words he spouted at me before he took off to fight a cluster of hollows that had just appeared.

"IgottagobutI'malreadyhereandI'msupposedtomeetmyprojectpartnersogointhere-and_don'thitonher_!"

Hmmm... It probably wasn't anything important.

I turned to the house in front of me and knocked lightly on the door. 'Her name is Sayori..? What's that mean?" I stared blankly ahead of me as I waited. I didn't have to wait long, as the wooden door swung open to reveal a petite girl, maybe a head taller than Rukia. Her chocolate curls bounced as she moved and her glittering gray eyes lit up when she saw me. She was cute. My eyes trailed lower and I pursed my lips. Well, she was no Orihime, but she was still cute. "Ichigo?" She waved a hand in front of my face and I felt the heat rush to my face as I realized I'd been caught staring. "Uh, y-yeah?" I stammered. Smooth, Kon... She smiled and my face burned even more, "I asked if you brought the supplies I wrote down for you after school." She repeated kindly.

My heart stopped. Supplies?

"Oh- um, well I-" I noticed two grocery bags full of miscellaneous items sitting a little ways away and snatched them up. Ichigo must have dropped them when he changed into his Soul Reaper form. "Of course I did! 'Cause I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you can always count on me to come through!" I laughed nervously. Yeah, _real_ smooth, Kon. She offered an awkward smile and moved aside, "Uh, that's great. Come on in." The next few hours were awkward, but Sayori didn't seem to mind, so maybe it was just me. Or, maybe it was the fact that not much really bothered her. I think that's why I liked her so much. I'd just met her, and I could tell that she was a very accepting, understanding person.

She didn't hit me, or disregard me like the others did sometimes. She actually listened to me, even if a majority of what I said was stupid, and she seemed to brush off all of my attempts to hit on her as if they were a joke. Yeah, she'd blush, which was why I kept doing it, but she brushed them off otherwise and kept talking to me. She wasn't shunning me like every other girl I'd hit on.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Sayori asked, standing up from the floor and backing away from the poster we'd been working on for World Literature. I looked at the poster and smiled. It was very neat and organized, but Sayori added several artistic touches to the trim and even drew the pictures we were supposed to provide herself. I was impressed and told her as much, causing a light shade of pink to rise to her cheeks.

"Thanks. I don't really like to flaunt it, I usually just draw for myself." She shrugged. I frowned at her, "Why? You're really cute and really talented, you should feel free to flaunt it." Her face flushed a darker shade of pink now and she quickly looked away. "Um, thanks." Was all she said as she scribbled her and Ichigo's names on the back of the poster.

"Well, we got the fun part done. Ready to start on the book work?" She asked, slapping her hands on her thighs. I groaned, causing her to laugh. "Come on, it's getting late and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go to bed." I grinned at her, leaning across the arm of the couch I was seated on, and propped my chin up in the palm of my hand.

"I never expected you to be so blunt, Sayori. But you don't have to use bookwork as incentive, all you had to do was ask." I teased, throwing in the best flirtatious smile I could muster on Ichigo's face. I wonder, seeing as the boy had never flirted a day in his life, if it actually worked or if it would scare her. Sayori's face flushed bright crimson. Huh, guess it worked.

"Okay, so maybe I could have used a better choice of words." She laughed nervously, reaching around the table for her book-bag. I reached for Ichigo's as well, letting out a frustrated growl when the zipper got stuck. I gave it a good tug and yelped as the contents of the bag were strewn everywhere. Including my other body. The small stuffed lion landed with a plop on the floor and I blanched. I completely forgot that was in there.

I quickly reached for it, but Sayori grabbed it before I could. "Is this yours?" She asked, examining the stuffed figure. I could only open and close my mouth, giving the imitation of some sort of fish. I stammered for some sort of answer before finally blurting out, "It-It's my sister's! Silly Yuzu, probably stuck it in there to be funny." I reached for it again, but she held it away from me, running her fingers over the mane and face and causing the back of my neck and tips of my ears to turn deep crimson. "It's so cute!" She exclaimed handing it back to me. I quickly made to shove the animal back into Ichigo's backpack, looking up as I did to offer her a nervous smile. There was a knock on the door, causing me to jump, the small lion falling out of my hands. Sayori giggled at my reaction, and my eyes trailed after her form as she went to answer the door.

"Hello, Sayori! May I please speak with Ichigo for a moment?" I turned my gaze from Sayori to peer around her and get a view of Rukia, who was practically sparkling in an effort to seem innocent.

"Oh, sure. Ichigo, Rukia wants to talk to you." Sayori called, turning back to me with a puzzled expression on her face. I furrowed my brow and stood from the couch, leaving the small lion forgotten on the cushion. When I reached the door, Rukia was quick to drag me outside. "Thanks so much, Sayori! This'll just take a second!" Rukia chimed with a dazzling smile. Sayori just smiled, confused, and shut the door. I turned to Rukia with an arched brow, and my heart dropped. Ichigo stood behind her, arms crossed in his usual lackadaisical manner,

"Sorry that took so long, more Hollows popped up on our way back. I'll finish up the project now, and then we can head home." My disheartenment must have shown on my face, because Ichigo arched a brow as he approached me. "Is something wrong, Kon?" He questioned, brown eyes alight with curiosity. I stared at him for a moment before turning towards Sayori's house. The shades on the window were open, allowing me to see inside. She was sitting on the couch fiddling with the stuffed lion I usually called home, a small smile on her face. It brought up a smile of my own as I watched her. I caught my reflection in the window, and frowned. It wasn't my reflection. It was Ichigo's reflection. I wasn't in my body, I was in his. The only body I could actually call mine was that little lion. I stole another glance at Sayori before turning back to Ichigo. I forced myself to smile,

"Nope. Not a thing."

****"IgottagobutI'malreadyhereandI'msupposedtomeetmyprojectpartnersogointhere-and_don'thitonher_!" - "I gota go, but I'm already here and I'm supposed to meet my project partner so go in there- and _don't hit on her_!"**

**~~~A/N~~~  
Soo, what do you think? :) This is my first time writing a one shot, and it's probably going to be several seeing as I have a lot of ideas for Kon and Sayori. I dunno, I just felt like Kon gets a little mistreated sometimes, and I always wondered what would happen if he liked someone so... This is the result. **

**Please, _please _tell me if he was out of character. I'll do my best to fix it :)**

**Also, shout out to all Nightingale readers- the story _IS NOT DEAD_! I promise :) I was just incredibly mad at what I'd written and decided to go back and fix it before I moved on. So, be expecting a new chapter sometime- as well as quite a few changes. Sorry xC**


	2. Chapter 2

** ~Kon~**

I set my head in the palm of my hand and sighed. Ichigo had run off with Rukia over half an hour ago to fight a hollow, and I was stuck here in his stupid history class. No fair. He gets to run around and be Mr. Big-Shot-Hollow-Slayer, while I sit here listening to this old geezer. I mean, the guy looks like he's about to keel over any minute! No fair, no fair… Not to mention the fact that he's alone with Rukia. Grrr, no fair, no fair, _no fair_!

I blinked when the tip of my pencil snapped. About ten seconds in to listening to this old man drone on and on I started doodling on Ichigo's homework assignment. I didn't realize how hard I had been scribbling on the paper until just now. Aw, man! Everyone else looks all focused and here I am looking around like an idiot! Crap- the teachers looking at me. Okay, just play it cool. Act like you're writing. Just, act- aw crap he's coming this way. I can't get Ichigo in trouble! He'll kill me! Not that he doesn't deserve it, but I really don't want to get beaten up.

Oh well, at least I didn't draw any insulting pic- oh wait. I did draw insulting pictures of him. Several, actually. I also drew several of Ichigo. Well, that'll be awkward to explain. _Man_ he's fast for an old guy. Oh, I think he's seen the pictures, and he does _not_ look happy. What do I do? _What do I do?!_

A bright yellow mechanical pencil was placed gently on the edge of my desk, followed by a clean sheet of paper. I looked over and saw Sayori leaning back to her seat, turning her attention to her notes as if nothing had happened. I hadn't talked to or seen her since that study night a few weeks ago. I didn't realize she sat so close to Ichigo…

I could see the old man approaching out of the corner of my eye and furiously scribbled down the notes that were on the board. "Mr. Kurosaki?" he scolded, stopping by my desk. I looked up at him innocently, "Yes, sir?" He frowned at me. "Would you care to explain to me what these- er, these… Huh." He had pointed an accusing finger at the paper on my desk, but stopped when he saw the notes that were on them. "These? Well, they're the notes we're supposed to be taking, aren't they, sir?" I asked sweetly.

He blinked at me, then looked back at the paper. He snatched it up and my heart leapt into my throat. He'd be sure to see the doodles hidden under the paper Sayori had given me… Is what I thought. Only, there was no paper there. The shiny wood of the desk stared back at me and the teacher frowned, flipping the paper in his hand over in search of the pictures he'd seen. When he was satisfied, he sat the paper back down on the desk and returned to the front of the classroom, grumbling about needing to get his eyes checked.

When he was back behind his desk and occupied with grading papers, I began searching for the doodled paper. I knew it had been on the desk, and I didn't see it anywhere on the ground, so where did it…? A piece of folded up paper was tossed on my desk and I blinked. I looked over to find Sayori still "occupied" with her notes. I unfolded the paper carefully, not wanting to draw the teacher's attention back to me. Once it was unfolded completely, I realized it was the paper I had been drawing on. In the bottom right corner was a little note scrawled in blue ink, reading: _You should be an artist._

I noticed that she had made little comments beside each doodle and I smiled as I read them. One of the pictures I had drawn of Ichigo depicted a rather angry looking version of him, with sharp teeth and fire coming out of his eyes. In my sloppy writing I had drawn a speech bubble of him saying, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a big fat jerk!" Next to the drawing, in the same blue ink, was scribbled, _Do you really see yourself that way?_

I frowned as I read her note, and thought about it for a minute. Did I really think of Ichigo that way?

**_No, not really._** I scrawled back and tossed it onto her desk. A few minutes later she replied.

_Then why did you draw that?_

**_I was bored. Can you blame me?_**

_No, I guess not. This isn't the most entertaining class. Even so, that was a pretty detailed drawing for something spawned out of boredom. And it was of yourself._

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that. I pondered how to reply for a few minutes before scribbling back, **_I don't know. Sometimes I just do stupid stuff and get mad about it. I guess I was just venting it out._**

A few minutes passed after that, and I started to think that maybe our conversation was at an end. When the paper finally came back to me, all it said was,

_We've completely ruined your homework assignment._

I smiled, **_That's okay. I probably wasn't going to do it anyway. _**This wasn't a total lie. There's a good chance a hollow would appear while Ichigo was going to do his homework and he'd completely disregard the assignment.

_I can give you another copy after school, if you want. _

I stared at the paper and smiled. **_Thanks, I appre_**-

It took me a moment to register that the paper had been snatched out of my hands. "I knew it!" the teacher exclaimed, glaring at the offending doodles of himself. "Kurosaki, you have detention." He sneered, and my jaw dropped. "However," the teacher began again, "I'll be willing to waver your punishment if you tell me who this other person is you've been talking to." He said, pointing to Sayori's handwriting.

The class was silent for a moment, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Sayori begin to lift her hand. "There was no one else, sir. It was just me." I said before she could lift her hand any more. The teacher raised a brow but turned away, heading back to the front of the class. I could feel Sayori's eyes on me and I turned to her with a cheeky smile and a wink. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked back down at her paper again, ignoring me.

I frowned and looked back down at the half-finished notes in front of me. Sayori ignored me for the rest of the class, making the day seem to drag on even longer. When the bell ended, signaling the end of the day, I was kept behind for detention. Ichigo was going to kill me. I was also going to have to explain to him that he had regularly scheduled sessions with the school counselor from now on. Apparently drawing insulting pictures of yourself is grounds for therapy. Who knew…

The teacher left about fifteen minutes in to my hour long detention, leaving me alone in the classroom. I was busy trying to balance a pencil on my nose when someone knocked on the door. The pencil fell to the desk as I looked up to meet curious gray eyes. "Entertaining yourself?" Sayori teased. I blinked and scratched the back of my head. "Uh, yeah. I was bored. Not anymore, though, now that you're here~!" I sang, grinning at her and leaning across the desk. She blinked at me, pink tinging her cheeks again, before she hurried over to the desk I was sitting at and sat a paper on its surface.

Looking down, I realized it was a clean copy of the homework I had doodled on earlier. "Thank you, by the way." I looked up but she avoided my gaze. "You didn't have to do that. If I'd confessed then-"

"Then we'd both be stuck here." I cut her off, propping my chin up on my upturned palm. "Don't worry about it, I just saved us both some grief." I said through a yawn. She still wouldn't look at me. We lapsed into silence after that. Suddenly, Sayori readjusted the strap of her bag, gave a quick bow with a mumbled thank you, and scurried out the door. I watched her leave and sighed when she walked out the door.

Irritated, I flicked the paper off the desk. It floated to the floor, landing on the blank side. Or, the supposed to be blank side. Looking down I noticed a familiar scrawl in blue ink. Picking up the paper, I smiled at the note she had left.

_I'm sure you didn't finish your notes, so call me if you need help. – Sayori_

The note was followed by her phone number, and I couldn't help the lazy grin that spread across my face. Silently, I hoped that a hollow would appear tonight, just as Ichigo started his homework.


End file.
